Downlink control indicator (DCI) formats are communicated in a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) to notify user equipments (UEs) of the physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) resources they have been assigned. To reduce overhead, a UE may perform blind detection in a search space of the PDCCH to identify the DCI formats carrying resource assignments for the UE. Blind detection reduces control signaling overhead by allowing DCI formats to be received without communicating additional signaling to notify the UEs of the control channel elements (CCEs) carrying the DCI formats. Blind detection is processing intensive for the UEs. Accordingly, techniques for reducing the amount of processing resources used for blind detection are desired.